


SuperWhoLock

by AlexisS2000



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisS2000/pseuds/AlexisS2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters travel to London, England in search of the mysterious Blue Police Box and while in London they get mixed up with Sherlock Holmes and his flatmate John Watson as they too search for the Police Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May of 1983, John and Mary Winchester brought home their second child Samuel Winchester who they named after Mary's father. Their first born son Dean Winchester was thrilled to have a new baby brother, but what lied ahead of them they weren't expecting until the night of November 2, 1983 when the Yellow Eyed Demon or Azazel had viciously murdered Mary Winchester setting the Winchesters on a nearly two decade and a half hunt for her killer to finally kill Azazel but still have his affects haunt them even after he's dead. The Winchesters finally avenged their mother's death as in the process their father John Winchester had been killed by the Yellow Eyed Demon, as in result of selling his soul and handing over the only weapon that held the power to kill Azazel so he could save Dean's life after a violent accident had sent Dean Winchester in a coma. With their father dead Sam and Dean weren't sure on how they were to track down Azazel until they had finally done so after of course setting demons free from Hell by opening the gates to Hell, they weren't sure on how to handle the demons and thought they were too powerful for the two of them and the help they had. In the process of trying to send the demons back to Hell Sam, and the other hunters who accompanied them were attempting to spare Dean's life from a deal he had made to bring Sam back after Azazel's plan for the special children had costed Sam his life. The attempts to keep Dean alive failed and Dean was sent off the Hell where he was tortured by Alistair until he took the offer to inflict the pain of the lost souls of Hell as he tortured them during what felt like the 40 years he was in Hell. September 18, 2008 Dean awoke in a pine box, raised from perdition. In searched to figure out what had risen Dean from Hell the brothers and Bobby Singer a hunter who raised the boys when their father couldn't because he was on a hunt. Bobby Singer had a rough past and married a women who later was possessed by a demon which forced him to be helped by Rufus, another hunter and take on the life of a hunter. Dean and Bobby had discovered a way to summon what had brought Dean back with a ritual which they had preformed ready to take on what came at them. Only they didn't expect to be faced with the angel Castiel who rebelled to save Dean from an eternity in Hell, Dean ended up talking with the angel and discovered just how wrong they were about the existence of angels. With Lucifer out of the cage the apocalypse is amonst the world and the Winchesters must put a stop to it by saying yes to Michael and Lucifer to allow them to take over their bodies as vessels and fight to the death.


	2. Doctor Who

Time and Relative Dimensions in Space or TARDIS for short. This Police Box is used as a spaceship for the Time Lord The Doctor who travels around time and space in search for an adventure or to save a universe or two. In this case, The Doctor found himself in 2005 South London where he had met young women Rose Tyler who worked as a Shop Assistant at Hendrik's Department Store. Rose lived with her single mother in an apartment building, she never met her father as he died in a tragic car accident when she was only a baby. She stayed late at her work to give something to a coworker who she later found dead by the mannequins coming to life and killing the residents of South London. Luckily she was faced with a man who saved her life and helped her out of the building before a large explosion erupted from her work, leaving her without a job. Rose Tyler met with The Doctor once more where she helped him save London from the mannequins, given the chance to travel through time and space she took it with slight hesitation but ave in to the thrill of having an adventure. Adventure upon adventure Rose grew an attachment to The Doctor and wanted to save him from the Daleks. Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, soon she had stopped the Daleks, saved Captain Jack Harkness, a Time Agent and con man from the 51st century who became the associate and occasional companion of The Doctor. Rose was then about to burn herself out which then forced The Doctor to heal her and soon then explode in a almost fiery orange flame and regenerate into his tenth regeneration. A love interest was soon then bound with Rose and The Doctor until the fateful day when they went their separate ways when Rose was trapped in another universe that The Doctor could not travel to and save her. In this universe Rose was reunited with her father only he did not know her at all and this lifestyle was wealthy and much better compared with her life before she met The Doctor. In the new universe her mother had her husband and was soon pregnant with her second child as Rose created a new life without the man she fell in love with.


	3. Sherlock

Solving murders on the streets of London come easy to the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes solving various mysteries in modern-day London. Sherlock is assisted by his flatmate and friend John Watson, who has returned from with the military service in Afghanistan with the Royal Army Medical Corps. Although Metropolitan Police Service Inspector Greg Lestrade and others are at first skeptical of Holmes, over time his intellect and powers of observation persuade them of his value. In part through Watson's documenting their mysteries, Sherlock becomes quite popular with the press reporting on his cases and eccentric personal life. Both ordinary people and the British government ask for his help.


	4. SuperWhoLock

London, England

"Sam!" Dean shouts for his brother with fear and anger in his rough, masculine voice as he reaches out to save him but is just a second too late as Sam flies back, blood flowing from the gaping wound in which is in his chest as he lays dead cold on the hard floor. 

"Wow, now wasn't that exciting!" Sherlock's nemesis Jim Moriarty laughs as Dean holds Sam's bleeding body in his arms.

"Come on Sammy, you're going to be okay, come on, it's my job to take care of my pain in the ass little brother... Sam!" The others soon ran into the room, their feet echoing as they look over at the brothers. Sherlock takes aim at Moriearty, which only makes him laugh.

"Dean" Castiel's deep voice carries him over to Sam and Dean, "he shot him..." Cas gently places his fingers on Sam's forehead, watching with tears in his eyes Dean hopes Cas is able to save his little brother. Dean stands straight, locks eyes with Moriearty and grabs the gun from Sherlock, firing the gun at him until there's no more bullets in the gun. 

"Dean!" He stops and turns slowly to face Sam who now stands, holding Castiel in his arms. The gun echoed through the room during Dean's blind rage that no one had noticed someone coming in and stabbing the angel with an angel blade. "Cas!" Dean shouts, tears swelling in his eyes, his angel was gone, ripped away from Dean and he couldn't change it. Handing Cas over to Dean, Sam stands watching his big brother break down while holding their dead angel, their friend. 

"Damn it Cas!" Dean held the dead angel's head in grief and hope that his bright blue eyes would open. Castiel's eyes remained shut, his breathing seized and dark wing burns layer on tje ground where Cas had fallen. Castiel, Angel of the Lord was dead. 

No one saw who killed the angel, no one heard anything, only saw him fall and burn the cold tile flooring with his wings. Dean gently removed je angel blade from Castiel's chest, the clank of the blade hitting the floor echoing off the walls. Sherlock turns to John who has a bomb strapped to his chest, not showing if he cares about the death of Cas. The Doctor watches Dean hold the angel, he and Donna had grown to believe he was a good guy, someone who The Doctor wouldn't of minded as a companion. Donna had thought Cas was clueless in some areas of being a human but had known it would be expected from an angel. Dean holds his angel in his arms, wishing it could've been him instead of Cas, 'he can't be dead' Dean thinks to himself, hoping there's someway that he would just wake up. This can't be the end of Castiel, Dean won't allow for him to be gone for good.


End file.
